Harry Potter and the Orb of Souls
by Percabeth4eva1
Summary: Another James and Lily Potter come back to life fanfic. Takes place at the end of the Order of the Phoenix, but Sirius never died. Voldemort is defeated at the same time and that's also when Lily and James come back as well. How will Harry's life be different with Voldemort dead and his parents back? Read to find out. Better than the summary suggests.
1. Chapter 1

15 year old wizard Harry Potter was currently in the middle of an intense duel between himself and his mortal enemy, Lord Voldemort, in courtyard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the last day of the term of Harry's fifth year, both of wizards determined to end the 14 year long battle between them, their spells locked in combat.

Battles waged all around them between Voldemort's army of death eaters and the Hogwarts teachers, the Order of the Phoenix and the members of Dumbledore's Army, but all the 2 wizards were concerned about was each other.

When the connection was broken for a brief moment, Harry noticed something from within the folds of Voldemort's robes.

A white crystal ball like object that appeared to be some kind of containment unit.

"I see you're admiring my soul orb. It is the key to my immortality. As long the souls within it remain trapped, I cannot be truly killed. And now your spirit shall join the ones trapped inside." Voldemort said, not realizing that he had just revealed his weakness to his greatest enemy.

"Accio." Harry shouted, summoning the orb to him.

"No!" Voldemort shouted.

"Accio firebolt!" Harry shouted, summoning his broomstick and then dodging another killing curse and jumping onto his broomstick and took off.

"Come back here Potter." Voldemort demanded.

"I'll be back Tom. When I do return, you will be mortal again." Harry said as he flew off in search of Professor Dumbledore, knowing that if anyone could figure out how to destroy the orb, it was him.

* * *

After Harry had given the orb to Dumbledore, the hogwarts headmaster encouraged Harry to confront Voldemort once and for all while he destroyed the orb.

Now the headmaster has reluctantly retreated to his study.

"Headmaster, why have you retreated from battle?" the portrait of Phineas Nigellus asked.

"Because I must discover the secret to opening this orb if the battle is to ever truly end." Dumbledore said as he touched the orb with the tip of his wand.

"Incredible. This orb contains the spirits the last lives Voldemort personally took. That's how he survived. This orb must've been created as a precaution in case something went wrong in Godric's Hollow. And then I can detect a third spirit, though I'm not sure who it is. However, I now know how to break the orb." Dumbledore said as he performed a simple summoning and reviving charm, along with a Reductor curse, effectively shattering the orb, thus destroying Voldemort's immortality and releasing the souls contained within the orb free.

* * *

Both Voldemort and Harry could sense the orb's destruction and Harry could actually sense the destruction of the connection between himself and the dark lord.

"No." Voldemort shouted.

"Give it up Tom. The Orb is gone and you're mortal again. And now it's time for you to die." Harry said as the 2 blasted each other with spells once more.

"No Potter. I will defeat you and then I will find another way to immortality. I will find a way to truly conquer death." Voldemort shouted.

"Not in this lifetime Voldemort." Harry said as he could feel his spell beginning to overcome Voldemort's, for Harry's pure heart was his greatest power and could easily overcome the darkness that existed where Voldemort's heart should be.

"Goodbye Voldemort." Harry said as he watched Voldemort the same way he had 14 years ago. By his own killing curse being bounced back at him.

All other duels stopped at the sight of Voldemort's death and this caused the death eaters to flee for their lives and their freedom, causing cheers to erupt from the from the Hogwarts side of the battle.

And Harry, feeling both relieved that this war was finally over and also exhausted from the toll that not only this battle, but the entire had put on him since he was 11.

And with that, he promptly passed out.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he found himself in the all too familiar presence of the hospital wing, though this time Sirius was able to stand at his bedside, his criminal record had been expunged after the incident at the Ministry.

"Harry, I'm glad to see that you're okay, though I suppose you'll still be exhausted for a little while." Sirius said, pride clear as day in his eyes, though Harry could tell there was something else Sirius was holding out on.

"Sirius, what are you keeping from me?" Harry asked.

Sirius chuckled and said "I never could keep a secret from you for long. Just like your father."

"Sirius, what is going on?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps old Padfoot here shouldn't be the one to tell you." said a new voice that made Harry freeze.

He had only heard that voice once before. During the duel with Voldemort back at the graveyard.

While it was a long shot, Harry craned his neck to where the voice had come from and nearly passed out again at the sight before him.

James and Lily Potter were standing behind Sirius, both of them smiling nervously at Harry.

"How?" Was all Harry could asked.

"I believe I can answer that Harry." Dumbledore said as he joined them at his bedside.

"How so Professor?" Harry asked.

"The soul orb you gave me. Your parent's spirits were 2 of the souls trapped inside. The second I destroyed the orb, they were resurrected and might I add that they were both very anxious to see you." Dumbledore said.

Harry looked towards Sirius, who nodded at him encouragingly.

Finally, Harry looked back at his parents and asked "Are you really back?"

Lily Potter ran past Sirius and actually pushed him out of the way and took his place at her son's bedside.

"Yes Harry, we're back and I promise you we're not leaving you again." Lily said

"You promise?" Harry asked, thinking this was too good to be true.

"Swear to it son." James said as he walked up next to his wife.

"Does the world know?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. You've actually been unconscious for about a week and in that time, we managed to get your parents' status changed back to alive and they've been given full legal custody of you, if that's what you wish." Dumbledore said.

"Of course that's what I want." Harry said, causing both of his parents to grin widely.

"Oh and by the way, you should know that your mum paid the Dursleys a little visit last night after learning about how they've treated you and let's just say that they'll be spending some serious time in the hospital to recover." Sirius said.

"They deserved it." Harry said, causing his mother to smile at him even brighter than she already was.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Harry had been released from the hospital wing just in time to catch the Hogwarts Express back to Kings Cross, but for the first time ever, he wasn't sad about leaving Hogwarts. In fact, for the first time ever, Harry was actually enthusiastic about going home for the summer, since even though he didn't know where home was yet, because now he finally had his family back.

"So Harry, do you even know where you and your parents are going to be living yet? I mean, you said that your mum said that your old house in Godric's Hollow was destroyed." Hermione said.

Harry shrugged and said "Not sure yet. All I know is that mum, dad and Sirius went to our new house, wherever it is, this morning to get it ready for when I got home. And to be honest, anything is better than going back to Number 4 Privet Drive."

Ron chuckled and said "I suppose you have a point. Just remember to send us your new address so we can use the floo network to hang out."

"You know I will." Harry agreed.

* * *

After saying goodbye to his friends and promising to write them as often as he could, Harry walked back over to where his mum was waiting for him with his trunk and Hedwig.

"So how are we getting home, and perhaps more important, where is home?" Harry asked.

Lily smiled as she held out an old potion vial.

"Portkey it is then." Harry said, recognizing the item for what it really was.

Lily nodded and said "As for where home is, well, let just say words can't do it justice. You'll just have to wait and see for yourself."

Harry wasn't sure what that meant, but if it meant leaving the Dursleys forever, he was all for it.

And with that, he placed his hand on the portkey while also keeping one hand on his trunk and Hedwig, right as the portkey activated and Harry and his mum were whisked away.

* * *

When they landed, Harry still a little less than gracefully, Harry was surprised to see a huge castle, probably a little smaller than Hogwarts, behind closed iron gates that were at least a mile high.

"What is this place?" Harry asked.

"This is home Harry. The Potter Family manor. One of the oldest magical structures in all of Britain and the Potter family's ancestral home. This is the house your father grew up in and the house that you're set to inherit once you turn 17." Lily said.

"Why didn't we live here to begin with?" Harry asked.

"Your father and I originally wanted to raise you here, but that was before we had to go into hiding. After all, Wormtail spent summers here like Sirius and Remus did, so it was too much of a risk to take, even with all of the protective charms on this castle." Lily said.

"Protective charms?" Harry asked.

"Your father can probably explain it better than I can and we should probably get inside now anyway so you can see your new home." Lily said.

Harry nodded in agreement, eager to explore his new home.

* * *

"Mistress Lily, you is returned and you is bring a child." a squeaky voice said once Lily and Harry had entered the house.

Harry looked down to see a house elf standing in front of them, a look of pure joy on his face.

Lily smiled and said "Yes Scrubby. This is James and my son, your newest master, Harry."

"We have a house elf?" Harry asked.

"Several house elves actually. After all, who do you think kept this place clean for all those years. And besides, do you really think that one person, magical or not, could keep this entire castle clean?" his mother asked.

"Good point." Harry agreed as they reached the seating room, where Harry's dad was waiting for them.

"Harry." James said.

"Dad, what did mum mean when she told me this house has protective enchantments and charms?" Harry asked.

James grinned and said "Harry, this castle has almost exactly as many protective enchantments as Hogwarts. It's unplottable, jut 12 Grimmauld Place. No one who is not of the Potter Bloodline either directly or by marriage can enter without being given permission first. And a charm exists so that the house can only enter the ownership of the oldest child of it's current master."

"This place also has enough enchantments on it that the Ministry can't tell if underage magic is performed here, so you're welcome for that." Lily added.

"My summer just got a whole lot more interesting." Harry said with a grin.

James chuckled and said "Let's go eat dinner."

* * *

After a long, several course dinner, courtesy of Scrubby and the other Potter family house elves, (and Harry was starting to wonder if maybe Dobby would like to join their ranks, since he had a bit of a fondness for that elf and he knew Dobby practically worshipped him), Harry decided to put off a complete tour of the manor until tomorrow, in favor of getting some much needed sleep in his new bedroom, which to him felt more like an apartment than it did an actual room, since in addition to the traditional things a bedroom might have like a bed and a night stand, but he also had his own bathroom, along with a fully stocked kitchenette of awesome snacks, a fireplace that was undoubtedly connected to the floo network and several other very impressive features.

Meanwhile, his parents were sitting on one of the couches in the living room and James noticed that his wife was especially quiet tonight.

"Lily, are you okay? You were awfully quiet at dinner." James said.

"Yes James, I'm fine." Lily said.

"Lily I know you better than that. What's wrong? You should overwhelmed with joy. I mean we're alive again and we have Harry back." James said.

"I know, and I am, it's just, James, we lost 14 years of our son's life and now he doesn't even seem to need us anymore." Lily said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well since his legal guardians were your sister and that walrus she calls her husband, can you blame our son for being self sufficient?" James asked, causing a chuckle from his wife.

"But James, still, we lost so much time with Harry. We weren't there to see him get his hogwarts letter or take him to Diagon Alley for the first time or get to see him off on the Hogwarts Express on his first year. We basically missed out on raising our son." Lily said.

"Lily, I know it's hard, but at least we're alive now to see Harry's 17th birthday and his Hogwarts graduation, his wedding and we can spend time with our grandchildren." James said.

"But don't you want another kid?" Lily asked.

"Of course I do. Eventually, but for now, why don't we just enjoy each other's company." James said.

"Okay." Lily said.

"Speaking of which, we should probably head up to bed." James said.

"I'll be up in a minute." Lily said as her husband left the room.

"How is he going to react when I tell him I'm pregnant?" Lily asked herself nervously before following her husband up to bed.


End file.
